Forever and Ever
by We Are December
Summary: "I missed you, Peter", she says hoarsely, having not said anything in a long time. Peter's face sombre almost instantly. He grabs hold of her hand in his before replying quietly, "I missed you too, Wendy, I missed you smiles, your laughter and just, you, really... and I'm sorry I took so long to finally visit..." Peter sniffles at the end.


This fanfic is unfortunately unbeta'ed. Sorry for the possibility of grammar and spelling mistakes.

**Disclaimer: All rights go to their owner(s).**

* * *

**_.:Forever and Ever:._**

_By: We Are December.  
_

* * *

She's lying on her bed, with tubes hooked to her left arm, breathing heavily. Her eyelids flutter as pain shoots through her body. She's suddenly thinking of home- no, not the one where she used to live in before being admitted to the hospital, god, no, but she's thinking of the only person she can associate with the word 'home'. Because that's what Peter is to her; _home._

Of course, thinking of Peter had always led her to the thinking of her regrets. She has lots of them, mind you, but her deepest regrets would always be that of leaving Peter alone on Neverland and that of not telling him the truth; not telling him of her true feelings toward him.

Nowadays, she's always thinking of their past together, their adventures together once upon a time. She gets why she's always thinking of the impossible but it's kind of really frustrating to always cry oneself to sleep because of that one stupid action. She's feeling her heart tear again at the thought of it; she shouldn't have left him.

Her breathing worsens and she knows that it's time. She sighs heavily. _'This is it. In a few hours, this is how I'm going to die, all alone, on a hospital bed, in a dark room. This is stupid. All this because of one blow to the stomach... This isn't the way I would've imagined going away...'_ Tears prickle her eyes and she tries to think of the good times; when she was with John and Michael and all of The Lost Boys. And of course, Peter.

* * *

She's suddenly floating, having missed the actions of a boy sprinkling faerie powder on her. She gasps. Right in front of her is a face she's thought about all the time. A face she had thought she's never again to see. Right n front of her, stands one Peter Pan with a crooked grin on his face. He floats closer to her and whispers right into her ears. "Wendy, let's go. Let's go back. You won't ever be in this condition again. Never again. Plus, the faeries, tinker included, misses you so much. I thought they would never stop their nagging. Don't even get me started on the mermaids." You could tell that the boy was excited his way of whispering. Wendy could surely tell as she's forced to remember back to the first time he did it; just right before they flew away from the window, right before her parents got there. A bright smile plasters itself on her face.

"I missed you, Peter", she whispers hoarsely, having not said anything in a long time. Peter's face sombre almost instantly. He grabs hold of her hands in his before replying quietly, "I missed you too, Wendy. I missed your smile smiles, your laughter- just, your whole being... and I'm sorry I took so long to finally visit..." he sniffles at the end.

The fact that he sniffed at the end though, was soon forgotten as he starts up with a convinced tone, "Come on, Wendy! We've still got other adventures out there waiting for us! I know we've got forever and all but..." his voice evidently grows quiet at the end. Wendy gives a small smile and reassures him with her squeezing his hand softly in both her hands before replying. "We've got forever and ever."

That one sentence has Peter's plummeting mood shoot up again. It also brought about his famous mischievous grin. He pulls the tubes off of Wendy's arm, grimacing as he hears a sharp cry and a sharp intake of breath come from Wendy. He pulls her left arm to his mouth and murmurs his apology before pressing soft kisses to her arm. Wendy blushes and pulls her arm away. Peter then leads Wendy to an open window, the one that he got in through, and off they went; to the second star to the right, and straight on till morning.

* * *

After that event, no one has ever seen Wendy again. Not even her family who was vastly devastated at the news of her disappearance. But of course, even in their mourning, they knew where she was. Call it an instinct, really. Because really, Wendy never belonged there with them, she belonged with Peter; and they intend to be happy for her for finally going back home.

_**fin.**_


End file.
